Brock's Heart
by CanadianWriter73
Summary: Brock has a heart attack how will the Hart family cope when things go wrong? will Brock live or die?
1. Chapter 1

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Minvera's Daughter****

****Daisydadog  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>INFO:<p>

Just after the kids are alright Brock and BJ have divorced.

Brock lives in the condo alone. BJ lives in the house with Henry and her new Boyfriend Jason.. Reba has tried to talk to him he has shut himself off from his family. He works and golfs.

The Harts see more of BJ and Henry than they do of Brock.

Eugene and Brock worked out their problems and became friends again.

Reba has tried to talk to Brock he won't talk he shuts of his phones as well.

Barbra Jean comes around with Jason no one likes him.

When he is around Reba's protective mother's instincts kick in over Henry she feels like she has to protect him . from BJ and Jason

1)

Brock POV

"Brock it is your shot" Eugene called

I nodded I felt a pain go up around my arm around in into my Jaw I went into my chest i dropped my club and clutched my chest . the pain was getting worse. I rubbed my arm. Something didn't feel right. My chest hurt. I felt nauseated and I was cold I had some chills and was breaking out in a sweat I started to feel pain in my arms neck , stomach and jaw I rubbed my jaw .

What was going on with me?

"Brock quit clowning around people are behind us" my buddy Dennis Miller called he was another dentist. We had gone into partnership 3 months ago in Dallas we decided to get my old practice back and work in Huston

I dropped to my knees clutching my chest I collapsed everything went blank.

Eugene POV

Dennis and I ran to brock I rolled him over he was clammy and pale

"Levi go call 911 now I yelled. To our other friend he took off towards the club house

I checked for a pulse I had recognized the symptoms I had a heart attack last year why hadn't I done anything?"

Dennis and I started CPR we had a faint pulse when the paramedics came.

The paramedics came and started administering Oxygen and started CPR they shocked his heart and got a pulse they got him to the hospital.

We followed I had to call Reba

End

"Okay Jake spell –" Reba stopped and answered the phone

"Hello… yes this is…what?... is he okay?... thank you I am on my way... Eugene thank you" reba told him

As she hung up the phone her best friend whom she hadn't spoken to in months had a heart attack she could feel tears running down her face . this was all Barbra Jeans fault for cheating on Brock and putting all that pressure on him

"Mom?" Jake asked putting his hand on her back he knew something was wrong he felt like something happened to his dad "mom is dad okay?"

"Jake lets go your father had a heart attack" Reba said grabbing her purse they ran out of the door. Jake called Kyra and Cheyenne and told them to be at the hospital. Praying his father would make it

Reba paced back and forth was he alive was he dead? How was he? Eugene comforted Jake and watched Reba pace it couldn't be easy for her. Everyone knew the love they had for each other neither see it had if they did they hid it so well.

Cheyenne ran in with Van and Elizabeth

"How is my father" Cheyenne asked

"He suffered a heart attack he is going to need surgery" a doctor said coming out

Reba nodded she felt like she was in a cloud she really loved Brock she couldn't imagine her world with out him

"I need a family member to sign this " the doctor said

Reba signed the form looking at all three of her kids and Van they were terrified and weren't moving to sign it. The doctor never knew she wasn't his wife. She should be. BJ ruined their lives.

" Brock will be having Traditional heart surgery, often called open-heart surgery, this is done by opening the chest wall to operate on the heart. Surgeons will cut through Brock's breastbone to open the chest. Once the heart is exposed, Brock will be connected to a heart-lung bypass machine. The machine takes over the heart's pumping action and moves blood away from the heart. This allows surgeons to operate on his heart that isn't beating and that doesn't have blood flowing through it."

"Does he need surgery?" Kyra asked becoming fearful she was 18 and didn't want to loose her father.

"Yes ,The surgery can take anywhere from 3 to 6 hours, depending upon the number of bypasses that are created. When he wakes up, he will be in the recovery room or an intensive care unit (ICU). He will be in the hospital 5 to 7 days. How quickly he recovers from surgery will depend in large part upon how healthy he was before the surgery and how well he tolerated the operation. "

"Brock is very active he is healthy he eats healthy he has been through a lot lately" Reba told the doctor

"Okay I will be back half way through Brock's surgery and let you know how he is"

Reba paced back and forth praying as were the kids.

"Mom should we tell BJ?"

"No don't call her" Reba told Jake

"Mom she should be here" Kyra said

"No sit down and don't mention her name again" Reba told the kids

"Mrs. Hart?"

"How long has it been?"

"3 hours another 3 and he will be in the recovery and then the ICU"

Reba nodded and continued to pray.

Reba and the kids ran to the ICU Brock had just come out of surgery

Brock slowly woke up, he felt some discomfort in his chest and throat. He felt Several catheters and tubes in place, including the breathing tube. They were uncomfortable.

"Brock you had heart surgery The breathing tube and special breathing equipment are necessary following the surgery., you might find that breathing through it is uncomfortable at first; however, as you become more used to it, this should improve. The breathing tube will be removed as soon as we feel that you can breathe on your own. it can be as soon as six to eight hours after bypass surgery, but it is more commonly the next day.

Brock nodded he was very confused. He remembered passing out on the golf course had open heart surgery ? was that why he had pain

"You will receive medications to relieve your pain and discomfort, to help your heart beat stronger or more effectively, and to prevent infections. X-rays and blood tests will be performed to monitor your progress. You will eventually be encouraged to sit up in a chair, as well as eat and drink. If your open heart surgery and immediate recovery goes well, most of the tubes and special equipment will be removed within the first 24 to 48 hours. This is approximately how long your stay in the ICU will be."

Brock nodded

"As you can tell you can only nod, are you cold?"

Brock nodded the nurse covered him up

"Your wife and kids are here"

Brock shook his head he fell asleep he slept the rest of the night something went wrong Brock slipped into a coma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Minvera's Daughter****

****Daisydadog  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>4 weeks had passed Brock remained the same his heart healed after a third surgery and infection he still remained in a coma. The doctors weren't sure if he would wake up. Cheyenne had a baby boy while Brock was having his second surgery she named the baby Joshua Brock Montgomery .he had red hair and blue eyes.<p>

The family was at Reba's discussing what to do. The doctors weren't sure if Brock was going to live

"Mom we can't kill dad" Jake said

"I love Grampa" Lizzy said looking up from playing with JB they called him that

"Pull the plug he makes our lives miserable" BJ said with no emotion after the divorce she became very bitter towards Brock. Every time his name was brought up she jumped in to make fun of him or mock him. The family didn't like that too much. BJ would even try to turn Henry against Brock.

Henry however fit with Reba and her and Brock's Kids Jake often told Henry the truth.

Reba looked at BJ " BJ how can you say that?, I may not be married to him but he is still my best friend and I love him."

"My dad does not make our lives miserable" Cheyenne said getting angry with her attitude. She had no say any more.

"BJ, why would you say that?" Reba asked

"I don't love him I never have" BJ said coldly

"Then why did you marry him?" Reba asked

"To have what you have I was going to put Henry up for adoption" Barbra Jean said

"Mr. H is awesome he always gives me advice" Van said also getting angry

"That's my daddy you are wrong. I love him. It was your fault he left Reba. Daddy said I was a blessing." Henry said

"No Henry you were a mistake" BJ told him coldly

Henry started crying

Reba got up and went over to Henry she picked him up and hugged him and rubbed his back she soothed the 6 year old boy

"That's my dad you're talking about" Jake said angrily . He wanted to throw BJ out of the house.

"I say we pull the plug" BJ said with no emotion as she checked her blog on her cell phone.

"BJ you have no choice and you wouldn't have if you were still married" Reba said getting angry with the blond.

"Reba what are you talking about?" BJ asked confused

"Brock and I both have power of internee. I singed it for him and he signed it for me. When we divorced it wasn't changed." Reba explained she truthfully wouldn't have trusted anyone else with her life. She figured Brock would think the same

"Mom dad is still alive" Kyra spoke up

"BJ I think you should go home. And Henry is staying here" Reba told her still hugging him

BJ left

Reba and the kids decided to see Brock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got there Brock had just woken up but did not want to see Reba or the kids

After 24 hours Brock had the breathing tube removed. He was moved to a private room

" Mr . Hart how are you feeling?" a nurse said walking into his room

"Call me Brock and I feel good." He said shivering

"You are recovering very well you went into a coma and you had to have two extra heart surgeries. You had severe infection. Also would you please see that red head she has been here for 24 hours" the nurse said helping Brock put on a hospital gown and fixed the nasal tube in his nose she checked his vitals.

Brock nodded and thanked the nurse as she left.

"Brock?" Reba said walking into his room

"Hi" he told her as he looked down

"You scared us half to death" Reba said sitting down on a chair beside his bed

"Sorry" Brock said looking down at the covers

"Brock what is going on?" Reba asked touching his hand

"Reba if I tell you I will sound like a real Jerk" Brock told her still not making eye contact.

"Brock I'm your best friend" Reba said to him

"Promise you won't hate me" Brock asked finally looking at Reba

Reba took his hand being careful of the IV "tell me Brock"

"Reba I resent Henry love him but he reminds me of what I did"

"Brock I'm sorry I don't hate you. I love you. When I dated Brian wasn't you, I didn't love him. Brock your my best friend and yes I still love you"

"I love you too"

"BJ flat out told him he was a mistake it upset him"

"Is he okay now?" Brock asked

Reba nodded "He will stay with us"

"She always told him he was a mistake. He thinks I don't love him. BJ told him I was ashamed of him. I'm ashamed of how Henry got here, but I'm not ashamed of him. I love him he is my son. I want him to have a good life. BJ continually tells him he is a shame and embarrassment. He asked me if I was ashamed of him. I told him no. but BJ told him I was a liar and we were both ashamed of him. And if he hadn't been alive. You would like her more"

Reba shook her head " Brock that child has emotional hurts."

"Could you love him?"

"Yes I could"

"he is a good kid Reba"

Reba nodded

The kids soon entered

"Hi dad how come you wouldn't let us see you?" Henry said walking in looking at the ground

"I didn't want you to see me hooked up to all the tubes and wires" Brock told them

"Dad can we hug you?"

"Yes Jake but gently"

The kids gently hugged their father.

They spent some time together.

Brock kept telling Henry how much he loved him and how special he was

"Dad you were in a coma for 2 weeks we saw you" Jake said

Brock smiled he was happy. He had what he truly wanted. Reba and his 3 kids 5 if he counted Van and Henry and his grand kids

"Dad would you like to meet JB?" Cheyenne asked

"JB?" Brock asked

"Yeah Brock we named him Joshua Brock" Van said as Cheyenne gave him to Brock

"Grampa JB is my brother" Lizzy told him

Brock smiled at her "Yes he is and he looks like you when you were born"

Brock kissed his grandson his life couldn't get any better than right at this moment.

"Daddy what am I to him?"

"You're his uncle"

Henry nodded

"Do you think I am a mistake?" Henry asked

"No Hen you're an unplanned blessing. You are not a mistake" Brock told him

Making the little boy smile

Jake hugged his brother

The family talked the More Henry spoke . Brock and Reba loved him and wanted to give him a home. He wasn't as bratty as Reba had thought.

"Reba?"

Reba sat up in bed "Hi Henry. Is something wrong?"

"My arm hurts Jason twisted it and I hurts when I move it" Henry said

"lets take a look" Reba said patting the bed. The six year old climbed on the bed

She felt his arm he winced.

"Honey I don't think it is broken. but I think we should go to the ER to make sure"

Henry nodded

They went to the ER to get an x-ray

"Mom can we go see dad?" Henry asked as he was waiting for the results on his wrist

Reba looked at him

" I never asked to call you that"

"Henry I'm flattered you consider me your mom"

"Yeah you don't call me a mistake"

"You aren't "

"So can I call you mom?"

Reba nodded

"Henry Hart?" a nurse called

He got up and turned to see Brock

"Daddy" Henry said going to him

"Hi I was right what's wrong?" Brock asked as Reba led him to a chair

"Henry was complaining of wrist pain so I brought him here. You should be in bed resting"

"I had a feeling one of my kids was here"

"Mr. Hart you should be resting"

"I had to see my son. Just let me see how his wrist is"

The nurse nodded " it is a hairline fracture we will take him to get it casted"

Reba and brock nodded

"I'm getting out of here sometime tomorrow"

"I know you can stay with me"

"No I will move into the condo with Henry"

"Brock I don't want you to live on your own for a while yet"

Brock nodded

"Brock it will take time. We need to take things slow"

"I know you have to trust me right?"

"Yes Brock"

Brock nodded

"You're still my best friend"

"You're still mine"

Brock smiled he had a chance with her a good chance to patch things up a real good chance

Henry soon came out they said good bye to brock.

"You have a nice little boy there" the nurse said as she helped brock walk back to his room

Brock smiled and nodded

"Your wife is beautiful as well"

Brock smiled and decided not to tell her Reba was his ex they had a good relationship he got into bed as the nurse covered him up.

Brock fell asleep dreaming of the good times he had with his family and the more he would share


	3. Chapter 3

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Minvera's Daughter****

****Daisydadog  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>"Morning Brock" Reba said walking into his room<p>

"They want to keep me for a few more days" Brock said sadly

"I was just told that" Reba told him trying to be uplifting

"Could you get me some clothes?" Brock asked

Reba nodded " I will do that now anything else?" she asked

Brock shook his head "well maybe something to read" he said smoothing the tape that held the IV in place

Reba nodded "See you soon"

Brock nodded and watched Reba leave he regretted leaving her the most in his life. He sighed and laid back. He closed his eyes he still felt tired after his heart surgery. He was told it was normal.

He felt a hand on his shoulder he opened his eyes. He saw Reba standing there he smiled at her

"I'll bring the kids by after school"

Brock nodded

"Brock Henry started calling me mom"

Brock smiled

"Brock you can't move out into the condo that would tear him up"

"you like him don't you?"

Reba nodded

"He is a good boy he resented BJ"

"He told me she hit him are you aware Jason hurt him?"

Brock nodded and took his bag he went to get out of bed

"Brock you just had surgery" Reba told him sitting him down gently

"Reba I want to get out of this hospital gown" Brock whined

"Let me call a nurse" Reba suggested

"I'm not a child" Brock said again

"Brock" Reba said looking at him

He nodded and sat back.

"Reba could you help me?" He asked not trying to make a move but he didn't want to be helped by a stranger

"Brock I would but you have the heart monitor and the IV"

Brock nodded

A Nurse came in and helped Brock dress

"How are for pain?" the nurse asked checking his incision

"Not bad" Brock told her

She changed his IV and left.

"How do you feel?" Reba asked

"Fine"

Reba looked at him

"Okay a little sore and afraid to leave the hospital"

"You will be fine"

Brock nodded and started talking to Reba

They spent time together

Cheyenne and Van came with JB Reba left to do something's at the office.

"Dad do you still love mom?" Cheyenne asked

"I do. With all of my heart" Brock said as he played with his grand son

Van smiled at Brock and watched him talk to JB. His little boy had a huge smile on his face

"Dad I haven't told mom but we are having another baby"

"Cheyenne are trying to give me another heart attack? JB is a month old" Brock said as he shifted him on his lap

"No we went today dad are you mad?"

"No. how does your mom feel?" Brock asked

"About what?" Reba asked walking in with Jake and Henry

Henry ran and hugged Brock

"Van and I are going to have another baby?" Cheyenne said

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack? JB is a month old" Reba asked

"is that okay Mrs. H?" Van asked

"To give us Heart attacks?" Reba asked

"No we know JB is a month old but well we-"

Reba put her hand "Don't " she said not wanting to hear about her daughters bow chica wow

"It is your life" Reba said

"I'm going to have a sister" Lizzy said to Henry

"they cry a lot " Henry told her

"No "Lizzy said

"Nuhuh" Henry said

"No cause JB don't cry" Lizzy said

"I'm your uncle you gotta listen" Henry said

"No you aren't your my age"

Reba chuckled "actually Lizzy he is Brock and my son so there for he is your uncle"

"I don't have to listen to him"

"Lets discuss this at a later date" Brock said knowing the kids would forget about it

They started talking about different things. And just being a family


	4. Chapter 4

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>"Okay Brock take it easy" Reba said as she helped him into the house after he had been released a few hours ago. Reba took him to the condo to get some of his things. She made Brock sit on the chair and Jake and Henry watch him. While she got clothing and stuff.<p>

"Reba I can do for myself I am fine"

"Brock humor me and rest for a few days and then we will discuss things"

"I have been up walking for a week"

"Yes but you get winded I want you to take it easy and then we can discuss things" Reba told him easing him on the couch and covering him up

"You know physical activity is good for me" Brock said flashing Reba her his trademark smile

"I know but not the first day after you get out of the hospital" she said feeling mushy inside his smile always made her feel that way

Brock sighed and obeyed he flipped on the TV this was going to be fun. He watched as reba pulled out the list the doctor gave him.

"For the first six to eight weeks You may do light household chores, but do not stand in one place longer than 15 minutes. Do not lift objects greater than 20 pounds. Also, do not push or pull heavy objects.

It is okay to perform activities above shoulder level, such as reaching for an object or brushing your hair. But, do not hold your arms above shoulder level for a longer period of time. You may climb steps unless they have been restricted by your doctor. You may need to rest part of the way if you become tired. Do not climb up and down stairs several times during the day, especially when you first arrive home. It is better to plan activities to go downstairs in the morning and back upstairs when it is time for bed. Pace yourself - spread your activities throughout the day. If you become tired, rest and schedule unfinished activities for another time. Walk daily. Your doctor or cardiac rehabilitation specialist will give you guidelines for walking when you return home. Reba said reading the list

"Darn list" Brock joked

"Brock I want you around the kids need you around"

"Reba thank you"

" Brock I want to take things slow. You can live here but no bow chicka wow until we are married. And I don't want another baby"

"Me either I could get a vasectomy again"

"wait until your 100 percent better Oh yeah you can sleep in Cheyenne's old room" Reba said

Brock nodded he didn't want to push anything further

The front door opened

"Dad look I drew a picture of you playing basketball with me and Jake when can you do that?" Henry asked running in

"What is it October?"

"Yeah we get candy this month" Henry said

"By December I should be able to do stuff like that"

Henry hugged his dad

"Henry wash up I have a snack for you" Reba told him

"Okay thanks mommy" Henry said dropping his back pack and running into the kitchen

Reba picked up his back pack and went thorough it she pulled out a piece of paper titled my mommy

"Brock listen to this. My mommy didn't give me birth. But she don't call me a mistake .she washes my clothes . She says my prayers with me at night. She has a snack for me after school. She talks to me and Listen's when I talk to her. She likes having me around. She loves me and tells me so. That's my mommy"

Brock smiled.

Henry walked in

"Henry this is beautiful" Reba told him holding up the paper

"It is true I love you"

Reba smiled and hugged him close

" I love you too Henry"

"Daddy, can I go by Henry Enroll Hart. I gots teased for my name being Henry Charles Jesus Hart"

"Yes we can do that when I'm better" Brock told him

Henry nodded and ran off up stairs

A week passed Brock continued to do well Reba made sure he didn't over do anything. He hadn't been up stairs he didn't want to. He was afraid to walk up the steps. He walked to and from the kitchen. And used the washroom down stairs..

Reba crept downstairs for a late night snack Brock's divorce had been finalized a week ago. He just tossed the papers aside.

"Brock you need to keep these" Reba told him bending down to pick them up she looked at them Brock was sitting on the couch watching TV

"My marriage to her meant nothing. When I saw the divorce papers from our marriage that upset me" Brock told her

"I know me too"

"Reba come sit with me. I just want to be close to you" Brock told her shutting off the TV

Reba smiled and sat beside him

"I missed you." Brock told her honestly

Reba smiled and nodded "Do you still love me?"

"Yes I do I never stopped. I did make a mistake the biggest mistake I ever made"

"I did too I never fought for our marriage"

"We both gave up"

Reba nodded and moved closer to Brock

Every night after everyone went to bed Reba and Brock spent time talking. Reba convinced Brock to move into the spare bedroom. He agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>"Brock what are you doing?"<p>

"reaching for a glass"

"No Brock you shouldn't be reaching"

"Reba I'm thirsty"

"Brock that's too far"

"Reba I can reach for an object"

"Not for 15 minutes Brock pleas you have been home for a few weeks"

"I'm not a child"

"No your my best friend and I don't want to see you hurt"

"Can't I do for myself? it is good for me to do things"

"Yes it is Brock you can't go back full force"

Brock nodded

"Reba let me do something I'm getting bored sitting around doing nothing"

"Okay sit on the chair at the breakfast bar"

Brock smiled and sat down

Over the next week it was the same thing Brock was getting bored. He was hounding Reba to let him do more she was limiting his household chores. Reba and Brock were in the kitchen

"Brock?"

Reba turned to see Brock on one knee holding up the same ring he gave her in 1984

Reba kissed Brock

"Wow" Brock said as he kissed her back

They broke apart and smiled

"No denying that" Reba said as they had both felt the sparks

"Reba next Saturday is September 22."

"If we were still married it would be our 28th wedding anniversary" Reba said

"Let's get married on that date"

Reba smiled and hugged Bock

"Reba will you Remarry me?"

"Yes Brock I will"

Brock Hugged Reba

" I love you Reba"

"I love you too Brock"

"Mom you and dad your Kissing"

"Jake your mom and I are getting married"

Jake smiled and hugged his parents

"Why don't you get a room?" Kyra said walking in to find her parents kissing"

"We will when we are married" Brock told her

Kyra hugged her mom and dad

"Mom dad that's great"

"What is great?" Henry asked coming into the kitchen

"We are getting married" Brock told him

"Will you be my real daddy then?" Henry asked


	6. Chapter 6

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>Brock and Reba shared a look<p>

"Henry what do you mean by that?" Brock asked

" Henry, did Barbra Jean tell you Brock wasn't your daddy?"

"Yeah all the time. I never said anything cause he was proud of me"

"Henry, I will never be your real father. But Reba and I can adopt you and become your parents"

"Okay" Henry said

"I want to be Henry Brock Hart"

Brock nodded " I thought you wanted to be Henry Enroll" he asked

"No I like Henry Brock now"

"Okay that sounds good too" Brock said

"Do you have homework Henry?" Reba asked

"Yes mommy I have spelling and Math I have to give this to you" Henry said handing Reba an envelope .

He stood nervously he watched as Brock and Reba read the letter he looked down at the ground

Brock took it and opened it he smiled as he read it and gave it to Reba

She smiled they both pulled Henry into a hug

"It isn't bad?" Henry asked

"No they want to move you into grade 3, they feel the work is too easy for you" Brock told him

"Your proud of me?"

"Yes Henry this deserves some ice cream" Brock said taking him into the kitchen

Reba and Brock walked into the kitchen

"What kind of wedding do you want hon?" Brock asked as they were downstairs after Henry and Jake were in bed.

"A small one with family and close friends here at the house"

Brock nodded it was fine with him.

They planned a small wedding at the home.

The day of the wedding

"Brock are nervous?" JV asked

Brock nodded

" Why you married her before" Liz said as he paced in the kitchen.

"Mom you were right I never stopped loving her. And I don't want to screw things up again"

"You won't your meant to be together" Liz told her son as he continued to pace

JV stopped him and sat him in the chair

"You weren't this nervous last time just calm down" JV said patting his shoulder

Brock nodded and calmed down "thanks Last time I didn't think I would do this again. JV I love Reba so much I'm sorry I hurt her"

"Brock we knew you would be with her again" Helen said

Brock smiled and waited

Brock smiled as JV walked Reba to the steps by the door he couldn't believe he was marrying the love of his life again

"Brock you and Reba can say your Vows" the pastor told them

Brock took a deep breath and spoke " Reba, twenty-seven years ago, I promised to have you and to hold you, to love and cherish you for better and for worse, in sickness and in health until death did us part. It is my great regret that I broke this promise that I have made you on our wedding day and it saddens me that I have hurt you, the one that I love, the one true constant, the most beautiful thing that ever happened in my life. I am sorry to have caused you pain and I am grateful that despite all this, you have chosen to forgive me and to forget. I love you, Reba, and only you. And before all those dear to us, I renew the vows I have spoken to you on our wedding day. I promise to love and cherish you and only you, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, I take you now as my Wife, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life."

Reba smiled she spoke" Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you. I love you, Brock. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you, not once but twice. And now that I have found you again, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Brock, that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my husband, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life."

The pastor smiled "you may now kiss the bride"

Brock and Reba Kissed

"I once again pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Brock Hart"

Reba smiled and took his hand.

They had the reception Brock and Reba couldn't be happier.

Reba and Brock left for their honey moon entrusting Kyra to look after them but asking Cheyenne to look in on the boys when Kyra couldn't Reba and Brock also found out from BJ Henry was a ward of the state, before they left they made sure to get adoption papers and fill them out

"Brock?"

"yeah"

"We have been here for three days and we have 4 more days. We haven't well you know" Reba said

Moving closer to him

"Reba why did you marry me again?"

"I love you"

"Did you feel sorry for me?"

"Brock I love you"

"Why after what I did how can you love me?"

"Do you still love me?" Reba asked

"Yes Reba I do. I feel ashamed for what I did"

"Brock that is the past. This is now."

"Reba I had a heart attack I'm afraid to well you know"

"We could take it slow"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Okay that was wow"

"Like the first time we did it" Brock responded

"Brock what about Henry?"

"Not sure. Barbra Jean is happy with Jason" "

"How does he treat Henry?"

"Not sure I never met him"

"Oh, Brock I would be willing to become his mom"

" Really what about what I did?"

"He never caused it. It wasn't his fault he was born"

"No it wasn't it was BJ's for getting lying and telling me I was his father . Reba I love that little guy like my own. I'm not happy he isn't my son. But in a way I can adopt him and he can be our son. Reba we have a second chance with each other and to raise a child together"

"Brock I couldn't be happier. I'm doing all of this with the man that I love"

"Lets stay like this for the rest of the vacation" Brock said

Reba nodded and took Brocks hand in hers they started kissing

"We better get some breakfast"

"Reba do you think I am the same person?"

"Well you have changed. But for better. I loved you I never stopped"

"I never stopped loving you I wished I had Henry with you"

"The more I think of it I do to"

Brock kissed Reba again as they started to kiss

"I love you Reba Nell"

"I love you Brock Enroll"

"Lets get dressed and get something to eat" Reba said patting his chest.

They both got dressed

They were soon walking the streets looking for some food.

They finished the rest of their honey moon being romantic and spending time together


	7. Chapter 7

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.<strong>

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
><strong>Reba-Brockfan<strong>  
><strong>Chatte578<strong>  
><strong>MCR-1993<strong>  
><strong>OneWith-A-WhiteRose-<strong>  
><strong>Meagan Dawn<strong>  
><strong>helen carter<strong>  
><strong>Dr. Michaela Quinn<strong>  
><strong>NICS chick 99<strong>  
><strong>Anonymous viewers- Walk on, Courtney, Breba fan, Huge Reba fan<strong>  
><strong>thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too<strong>

They arrived home

"How do you think Kyra Jake and Henry made out?" Brock asked

"I hope well. They are 18, 13 and 6. Kyra has become closer to Jake and Jake loves being a big brother to Henry"

Brock nodded he and Kyra really took care of Henry

"She has I hope Jake's name hasn't been changed to Philip or Henrys name to Philip " brock commented

Reba laughed as they walked into the house

"Hi Mom hi dad did you have a good trip?" Jake asked

"Yes we did" brock told him

"Did you and your sister get along?"

"Yeah my name is still Jake Hart and Kyra is out until 10" Jake told them

Brock nodded

"I'll take your bags upstairs" Jake said

"It has to be washed" Reba told him

"Mom, dad!" Henry said running to his parents and Jumping into Brock's arms

"Is your name still Henry Brock Hart?" Reba asked kissing him

"Yeah she can't cook I thought I would starve but Kyra fed me and can I go to the park with James"Henry said fast.

Brock and Reba nodded

Henry hugged them and ran out the door

" I will take your clothes out to the garage and go watch Henry" Jake said leaving with the suitcases

Reba and brock sat on the couch " Wow Jake is maturing" Reba said

"He is a good kid"

Reba nodded "two weeks until Kyra's graduation"

"We survived the Kyra years." Brock said leaning back" I almost missed out on her life and the boys. Reba would you and the Kids uh would you" Brock paused "Would you and the kids be okay if I had died?"

"No Brock I don't think we would have been. The kids love you. I couldn't imagine ever really loosing you"

Brock smiled "Well I will be alive to see the Jake and Henry years as well"

Reba chuckled and kissed Brock

Henry returned

"It is raining and I got wet" Henry said

"You sure did" Reba said to the young boy who was dripping wet

Brock went to the bath room and got him a towel

Reba dried him off

Henry ran to Reba and hugged her and started to cry

"Hey what's wrong angel?" Reba asked

"James said I was bad cause I wasn't born in marriage he called me a bad word that word they call kids whose mommy and daddy aren't married .his mommy said sorry and spanked James and then it started to pour and I ran home"

Jake walked in and took Henry upstairs to change.

He came down and cuddled with Reba and Brock. They told him how much they loved him and how special he was to them.

A month had passed since Brock had the heart attack he was doing well. He was getting enough exercise He had told Reba so much. Since they remarried their love had become stronger. They had adoption papers for Henry and were going to sign them. Reba was letting Brock do more stuff around the house still keeping his stress level down. Which was easy since BJ wasn't around anymore.

Brock was back at work. Reba started to work for him again. She wanted to keep an eye on him plus she wanted to be with him. They were happy with how things were going.

"Hi Reba" BJ said walking into the dental office

"What do you want?" Reba asked her coldly

"Reba I am your best friend" BJ said cheerfully

"Tell me something is Henry Brock's son?" Reba asked just as coldly as before

"No. I knocked him out one night by accident with the light and then when he came to I told him we had slept together"

Brock walked out" You lied to me?"

"Reba said she would always like me no matter what I said or did" BJ defended her self

Brock looked at her he remembered that she did too

"I wanted to be a part of your family"

"BJ you could have been you didn't have to do what you did" Brock told her

"I didn't know any other way. I wanted a father for Henry "

"We would have helped you out" Brock told her getting angry

Reba patted his chest telling him to watch his heart

He calmed down knowing that pat meant watch your heart

"I knew that if I told Brock he got me pregnant he would do the right thing and leave you. I never expected him to love you so much"

"BJ we have known each other for 30 years. And yes we both have feelings. Before you ruined our lives we had been together for 22 years and married for 20." Reba told her

" I had no other choice I wasn't proud of my decision. But it had to be done"

"Just go and don't come back" Reba told her

"Before I go here are adoption papers for you. I have signed my parental rights over to you; all you have to do is sign and send to the courts. I did my part if you won't do it for me, do it for Henry. Please."

"Brock and I are not his parents you're giving the rights up to us?" Reba asked completely shocked she had grown to love him and she was going to adopt him as was Brock

"Yes you two can raise him he means nothing to me he was a mistake in my life. I got drunk and well I had a one night stand. I drugged Brock and made him think he loved me. He was being drugged for years. I am sorry"

"We will raise Henry only because he knows no other father and loves Reba. You stay out of his life and ours" Brock told her

"Don't worry I will. I am with Jason he is my age and he hates kids. So I can focus on my reporter job"

Both Reba and Brock shook their heads

BJ left.

"How can a mother do that to her child?" Reba asked

Brock shrugged and spoke" let's go home and talk to Henry" Brock said

They arrived home Henry and Jake were on the couch eating some Oreo's and playing video games

"Hi Mommy hi Daddy" 'Henry said

Brock sat on the arm of the chair he took a napkin and washed Henry's face

He smiled at his father.

"Henry Barbra Jean came by the office today" Brock told him Jake paused the game

"I'll get my stuff" Henry said sadly

"No Henry she signed you over to the state of Texas" Reba told him

"Are those adoption papers so you can adopt me?" Henry asked

Reba looked at Brock she sat beside him she pulled out the adoption papers for Henry Reba picked up a pen and signed she gave them to Brock he did the same

" When we send them in you will be ours" Brock said

"You really want me?"

Brock and Reba looked and each other and replied "Yes"

Henry smiled and hugged them Jake joined in

They were a family and no one could change that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.<strong>

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
><strong>Reba-Brockfan<strong>  
><strong>Chatte578<strong>  
><strong>MCR-1993<strong>  
><strong>OneWith-A-WhiteRose-<strong>  
><strong>Meagan Dawn<strong>  
><strong>helen carter<strong>  
><strong>Dr. Michaela Quinn<strong>  
><strong>NICS chick 99<strong>  
><strong>Anonymous viewers- Walk on, Courtney, Breba fan, Huge Reba fan<strong>  
><strong>thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too<strong>

* * *

><p>Brock was in the kitchen with Henry and Jake. Kyra was upstairs with Reba getting ready.<p>

"Daddy have you seen Kyra's grad dress" Henry asked

"Yes it is a nice shade of red" Brock replied

"Is your heart fine?" Henry asked

"Yes I believe it is all healed up"

"Good. I'm glad daddy"

Reba and Kyra walked in Brock smiled at her she was wearing the same dress she had worn at Cheyenne's second wedding that never really took place. She was beautiful in the dress.

"Brock change your tie" Reba said giving him a orange Texas long horns tie with the long horn logo in white all over.

Henry looked at Jake they started laughing

"I so like the tie" Jake replied

"See the boys like my tie"

"Yeah it rocks it has teeth all over it" Henry replied

"It is cool dad" Kyra said as Brock kissed her on the cheek and Jake snapped a picture of him and Reba with Kyra.

"The tie must go" Reba told him

Brock nodded and removed the tie. And put on the other tie

"Mommy do you like mine? Daddy let me pick it out" Henry replied proudly showing Reba his new tie.

Reba looked at it. I t had baseballs all over it he was really into baseball.

Reba smiled and kissed him

"It is perfect" Reba told him.

"Jake that football tie looks nice"

"Thanks" he replied as they took some pictures with Kyra.

Cheyenne and Van arrived they took some pictures with Kyra.

"You can call me uncle Hank" Henry stated to Elizabeth

"No you're my age"

"But I am still your uncle" Henry argued back

"You call Kyra and Jake aunt and uncle they are old like my mommy and daddy"

"Daddy should she call me uncle?"

"No my sisters son Craig is my age and does not call me uncle. He was born 3 weeks before me. My sister was 17 when I was born. She was also pregnant"

"So kinda like with Cheyenne?" Henry asked

"Yes I haven't ever wanted him to call me uncle. We grew up together. As friends." Brock told them

"Okay sorry Lizzy" Henry replied

"Okay I like your tie" Elizabeth replied

"Your dress has a cat on it " Henry responded

"Cause it is hello kitty" Elizabeth responded

"Oh it is nice for a girl but not a boy" Henry responded

Brock smiled at Reba they ushered the family out.

As Brock sat in the gym he looked around. Kyra was graduating. Cheyenne was a mother to a beautiful girl. And Boy she was expecting and JB was now 9 months old. Life was perfect. It really couldn't get better. He looked up as Kyra's name was called it was a picture of her when she was 2 months old. She was a cute baby. He looked at Reba who was tearing up her baby girl was going to be leaving the nest. She thought back to when she found out she was pregnant.

Flash back.

"Reba I am home"

"Hi Brock"

"Man the day I had was terrible. I don't know if I am cut out to be a dentist I was bit three times"

"you will get better." Reba replied

"I was here first" Cheyenne replied pointing to Reba's stomach

Brock turned to look at his wife. A smile stretched across his face. "we are having another baby?"

Reba nodded and smiled

"Kyra Scarlett?" Brock replied

"Kyra Eleanor after my aunt Elle"

Brock nodded and kissed his wife.

End of flash back

Reba hugged her daughter and took Brock's hand as Jake took Henry's hand. Brock was alive to see Kyra graduate he was alive to share life with her and the kids she was grateful they were a family. Their life was changing fast. But it was changing for the better. They were all a happy complete family.

**o**


End file.
